


Worship

by Black_Fig



Category: Fan Art (Good Omens), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bondage, Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Top Beelzebub (Good Omens), but yeah, ineffablekinktober2019, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Fig/pseuds/Black_Fig
Summary: Ineffable Bureaucracy kinky smut. Fan Art.Part of the Kinktober Exchange in the Ineffable Temptations discord server.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vol_ctrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_ctrl/gifts).

> This is for V. Inspired by his marvelous prompts and by his series: 50 Shades of Bureaucracy. I hope this will make you smile, I really enjoyed drawing it!

_Gotta hold my head up_  
_Gotta move for your touch_  
_Gotta keep my lips shut_  
_I'll do what you tell me to_  
_'Cause in darkness I follow you_  
_I follow you_  
_ \----_  
_I worship, high praises_  
_My longing drives me crazy for you_  
_My kingdom for your graces_  
_I'm not gonna tell nobody_  
_I'm not gonna tell nobody 'bout you_

—"Worship" by _Years & Years_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me find me here: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Blackfig_)  
For more art you should check here: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/skyghoul_ish)


End file.
